


Be Soft

by alphageminorum (cecilantro)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Just a little bit of canon divergence., RW is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilantro/pseuds/alphageminorum
Summary: Blake is suffering the anniversary of leaving the White Fang, and goes missing during a lesson. Weiss organises a search party, Yang doesn't listen, and finds Blake sobbing in their dormitory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, brief fic, written to a spike of inspiration from the song "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We.

The first time team RWBY lost their Blake, they panicked. They tried to call her, sent her at least ten messages each, and had a search party organised within an hour of her suddenly disappearing halfway through a lesson.   
“Alright, Ruby, you check out the canteen with Pyrrha. Jaune, Ren, Nora, can you check the library? Yang, you and I will circle the grounds.” Weiss handed out commands neatly, covering for the fact that she was, in fact, very worried.   
“Uh-huh.” Yang nodded, not hearing Weiss in the slightest. As soon as she dismissed the search party, Yang was heading in exactly the wrong direction, straight back to the dorms. She had an inkling that she knew  _ exactly _ where Blake was.

 

She was right. She opened the door quietly, and immediately spotted Blake, curled in a ball at the furthest corner of her bed. She didn’t look up, even when Yang clicked the door closed and locked.   
Yang made her way over to the bed, and sat in the middle, just dropping down.   
“Blake?”   
“Go away, Yang.”   
Yang frowned, and scooched back so that she was sitting completely on the bed.    
“I said go away.” Blake muttered into her knees. Yang could tell by the stuffiness in her voice that she’d been crying. She shook her head, “No.”   
“What do you mean, no?” Blake raised her head finally, glaring at her. Yang cocked her head a little. Blake had definitely been crying, the rims of her eyes were red, and her face was puffy.   
“I’m not goin’ anywhere ‘til you tell me what’s wrong.” Yang stated firmly. Blake met her eyes, trying to stare her down. After a minute of cold silence, the Faunus relented, and uncurled a little.   
“I’m just… suffering the date, okay?”   
“What about it?”   
“It’s been… It’s the anniversary of the day I left a bad situation, okay?” Blake hiccuped, her mind racing with images of the White Fang, of Adam.   
“Ah,” Yang said, her tone softening, “You don’t have to say anything else if you don’t want to.”   
“Thank you.” Blake gave a small smile, which disappeared as she dropped her gaze to her hands, kneading at her bedcovers. Yang watched her for a moment,   
“Do that again.”   
“What?”   
“Smile.” Yang grinned brightly to drive the point home, and Blake gave a soft, watery chuckle. “There it is!”   
“Stop.” Blake was smiling, though, avoiding Yang’s eyes. Yang chuckled a long with her,   
“Nah, I like seein’ you smile. I don’t like seein’ you cry, but if it helps.”   
“It does. A bit.” Blake admitted, and Yang slid herself around to sit next to her rather than in front of her.   
“C’mere.” she said, offering her arms out to Blake. Barely had the word left her lips before Blake was jumping into the hug, burying her face in Yang’s neck, getting a faceful of hair, and squeezing tightly. She let out a dry sob, and Yang wrapped her arms around the Faunus’ back, squeezing her gently, and shushing her. She slid one arm from around Blake’s back, and began gently stroking her hair instead in long, smooth motions. “It’s okay.”   
Blake choked on her own tears as she tried to speak. “I love you, Yang.”   
Yang’s smooth stroking faltered briefly, and Blake’s eyes popped open as she realised what she’d said. Her breath caught, and then grew faster as she tried to extract herself, a cascade of apologies tumbling from her in a torrent. She pulled away just far enough to see that Yang was actually smiling. Not her usual trademark grin, a much softer expression. Blake hiccuped, and the brief pause in her apology was enough of an invitation for Yang. One hand lightly on the Faunus’ waist, the other on her neck, she leaned in to Blake and kissed her, very gently.   
After the initial wave of shock, Blake kissed back, both hands on Yang’s shoulders, and tear tracks still staining her cheeks.   
After a long, sweet moment, Blake drew back to breathe, resting her forehead gently against Yang’s, feeling the gentle scratch of Yang’s fringe against her skin, her own hair swept back and sticking up with sweat and panic and the violence of pulling her own hair out.   
“I love you too, Blake.” Yang said breathily, capturing Blake’s golden gaze.   
They kissed again, long, sweet, and with Yang’s favourite taste; a smile on Blake’s face.


End file.
